


Such a Thing as Too Sweet

by rebecca_selene



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Pips bites off more than he can chew.





	Such a Thing as Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
>      -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 25: [Candy Canes](https://imgur.com/4IhJFs6)

"You won't like it," Zak protested.

"Why not?" Pips eyed the candy cane thoughtfully, fingers smoothing over the sticky surface.

"It's very sweet."

Pips shrugged. "So are berries. I like berries."

Zak shook his head. "This is a different kind of sweetness."

"I said I wanted to try everything you humans eat for your celebrations."

Zak plucked a dark chocolate-covered blueberry from his candy dish. "Here, this might be more—"

But it was too late. Pips had popped the confection into his mouth. Zak couldn't help but clutch his sides in laughter as Pips spit continuously into the sink.


End file.
